User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archives New Coke Slept Here I've wondered about that too! He mentioned a website, which makes me wonder if it were an Internet-only thing. If so, then that's disappointing for a number of reasons, the primary one being we were led to believe it would be available in stores. Speaking of buying things, I've been doing research on collectibles for a project, and the other day I wondered, "Where do the sellers get the collectibles?" You see people online selling collectibles, but they had to have gotten them from someplace. Either these collectors have some rare source that they're not sharing (like those Grimms tales in which the protagonist has an endless supply of something), or they're actually conjuring collectibles from nothing with the power of their minds. :-0 I have to say I didn't expect that twist at the end! :-D Near the end it seemed like a premise for a bad horror movie. "He lived a normal life... until everything became a reference to a joke he'd never heard before and wasn't sure even was a joke!" I recently learned that the original version of Aladdin (the Arabian Nights/1001 tales version) had an anti-Semitic section. Before Aladdin courted the princess, he and his mother lived comfortably by having the Genie of the Lamp periodically bring them food on silver platters and then selling the platters. It turns out in the earliest known version, Aladdin is cheated at first by a Jewish merchant who buys the platters at a small fraction of their worth, but then he finds an honest merchant who pays him the proper amount. I didn't know about this because other versions I'd read just said he sold the platters and lived off the money (rightfully cutting out the anti-Semitic part). Nothing is gained by the segment and it seems to be nothing more than the original author saying, "Eh, let's cram a Jewish stereotype in there!" I've been thinking a lot about the movie Aladdin (the 1992 version). For one thing, I'm thinking about making a whole video about why I think the Sultan is being misjudged. I'm not saying he's smart, just that he's not an idiot. Raidra (talk) 01:46, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, here's another thought (and it's actually what got me thinking about the Sultan). During the "Prince Ali" number, there's a part in which Jafar closes the door to prevent the entourage from entering, only for Elephant Abu to kick open the door. I realized, "Did Jafar think that would really be the end of it?" It's like he thought the Sultan would go, "Well, the door's closed, so that's the end of that!" Raidra (talk) 01:49, October 9, 2019 (UTC) It's so fluffy! You're certainly welcome! :-) By the way, I'm a lot better at writing than speaking, but if you're interested, here's the video. (The Spanish Inquisition from Monty Python’s Flying Circus bursts in) NO-body expects Galarian Ponyta! In addition to the delight over Galarian Ponyta, there's speculation about what Galarian Rapidash will be like. Will it be a Pegasus unicorn? Will there be a third evolution? Hopefully it won't be like the Alolan Meowth line, where people thought, "Oh, Alolan Persian is going to be awesome!" and then it ended up looking, as one person put it, like "Garfield's inbred cousin". Speaking of unexpected sights, there's this show called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Masked_Singer_(American_TV_series) The Masked Singer] that I absolutely love. It is seriously one of the most random shows you'll ever see. Raidra (talk) 15:37, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :Also, I recently realized that the Toads, the Mushroom People from the Super Mario Bros. franchise, dress like Aladdin and similar characters :*The most famous of the Mushrooms. Seriously, look how similar this is to Aladdin's outfit. :*The Dryites, a subspecies of Toad :*Toadette, the most famous female Toad. Notice she's wearing a vest too, though she wears a dress-shirt underneath. Raidra (talk) 04:02, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Longmeowth, that's right! That's okay. It's good to hear from you. I hope you did well. That's a good question. I think the best people to ask would be the researchers who go to the ocean depths to explore. I wonder how cooking food would be too since food cooks differently at higher altitudes (Some food packages give different temperatures and cooking times for those living above a certain level). I've heard other people speculate that and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it were. They have Pokemon based on all sorts of things, from birds and mice to clay figures and ice cream cones, so why not a meme? Incidentally, I jokingly made a reference to the "Bentley, a butterfly!" Vine: *"Bentley, a butterfly!" *~Dynamax Yamper grabs Gigantimax Butterfree in its jaws and runs away with it~ *"BENTLEY!" I also noted that Gigantamax Charizard looks like a Disney monster, and how it's sad that the only Charizard that hasn't gotten something special is Ash's Charizard. Raidra (talk) 01:32, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Venusaur, the neglected Pokemon I've noticed it for a few months, but here's the weird thing: it doesn't do it all the time. For instance, it always does it for the videos listed on my Subscriptions page (unless it's a livestream), but if I try it on a video elsewhere, there's a chance it won't work. Speaking of YouTube things, I've recently had an issue in which it says one of my subscriptions has uploaded, but when I check, there's nothing posted. It happens most often with channels that haven't posted in a long time or have never posted videos at all. Have you had this happen? There are a lot of people now who are griping about Charizard getting preferential treatment. You might be right about Venusaur. I've heard about anime characters who were redesigned because the artists found them hard to draw all the time. We'll see what happens. Speaking of Venusaur, part 32 of TheJWittz's Pokemon Y playthrough is entitled "Butt Flower". That's because he was battling with Mega Venusaur and noticed it had a flower on its rear end in addition to having one on its forehead. I wonder if the designer did that for balance or if they just wanted an excuse to out a flower on its butt. I've noticed it on some pizzas too. I'm glad they have instructions for people who live at higher altitudes. That's cool that you bake stuff together sometimes. It's good to have family moments like that. Oh, that's neat! I just love how the guys say it's "Archimedes Principle, or one of those laws or something like that." X-D Raidra (talk) 00:19, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Avenue Queue I assume the difference between that and the "Watch later" option is it makes the video(s) automatically play next while "Watch later" can be watched anytime? I recently did some research by looking at articles on the Kamen Rider wiki, and I discovered one series had numerous power-ups and weapons based on fruits and nuts. This is honestly one of the greatest things I've seen recently. Finding those articles also led to me finding this video. Don't try to understand it; just enjoy it for what it is. Raidra (talk) 02:33, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Black cat, nine lives, short days, long nights Today's musical reference is to "Black Cat" by Janet Jackson. I'm impressed that Disney made a cartoon like that. Poor cats. I have this book called It Seemed Like A Good Idea about historical blunders and fiascoes, and one of them was killing the cats that would have killed the plague-bearing rats. If you want more pet-related trauma from Disney, here's Robin from Anime America discussing a cartoon she watched. I recently joked to one of my friends that I provided only the highest quality stupid clips. :-D I learned another Kamen Rider series had power sources called Wizard Rings. There was one called the Merry Christmas Wizard Ring which restored destroyed Christmas presents. My headcanon is that ring was formed as a result of various fail videos. Raidra (talk) 15:01, November 1, 2019 (UTC)